


Let me do the work

by 3ggnoth3r3



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Hermann's leg hurts, M/M, Newt can be sweet sometimes, Rimming, trying new positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ggnoth3r3/pseuds/3ggnoth3r3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's leg is bothering him. Newt suggests using a new position. Written on a whim. Just a little PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me do the work

“I’m sorry,” Hermann was beginning to sound like a broken record.

“Herm, don’t worry about it. You must’ve said ‘sorry’ about a hundred times by now.” Newt laughed gently as he handed Hermann a mug of hot tea.

“I know…I just hate feeling like such an old man sometimes. I should have known that it would start aching again, afterall. It comes in cycles and I’ve been so busy-” Hermann sighed. “And you were looking forward to tonight, I could tell.”

Newt grinned and pointed down at the tent in his boxers.

“Still am.”

Hermann gave Newt a wane smile. He shifted cautiously in his chair to avoid putting weight on his knee. He shook his head and gestured at his aching leg. “How am I enough for you, darling?”

Newt paused, cupping his chin in mock-seriousness. 

“Hermann, you’re always enough for me,” He placed both hands behind his head and thrust his bare torso out. “In the same way that I’m sometimes a little too much for you.”

Hermann laughed.

“You remember, right? I thought our backs would stay pulled for eternity.”

Hermann blushed at the memory- Newt had offered once before to change things up in the sack. Unfortunately he had been a little too enthusiastic and Hermann ended up taking the brunt of Newt’s weight while attempting to hold himself up on the bed. They’d learned the hard way: No matter how sexy sudden, feral leaps onto the bed might seem in movies, they are hardly that way in reality.

Newt walked over to the chair and offered a hand.

“I’ve got an idea. And don’t worry, it doesn’t involve any jumping.”

Helping Hermann up and to the bed, he motioned for the taller man to sit. Newt leaned in for a kiss and then began to strip off his boxers.

Now completely nude save for his socks, he crawled onto the bed and flopped down onto his stomach. Newt grabbed some pillows and stuffed them underneath his chest, propping himself up slightly.

Hermann blushed as Newt turned over and posed for him, seductively patting his hip.

“You’re gonna lie on top of me…and I’ll do all the work.”

Hermann balked at first. “Completely on top of you? Newton, I’m not so sure that’s-“

Newt turned to lie on his stomach again and wriggled his hips. “Trust me, it’s a good idea. I think you’ll like it.”

He canted his ass up in the air and Hermann slapped it playfully. “Well, alright. But do let me know if I hurt you, won’t you?”

“Trust me, you won’t hurt me. You may be a bit bony, but I don’t mind.” Newt giggled.

Hermann rolled his eyes and undressed himself. He winced as he climbed up onto the bed, trying to keep his weight on one of his legs and both arms. Hermann was thin- skinny, even, but his arms and legs had a surprising amount of lean muscle from the extra effort of getting around using a cane all those years.

Hermann blushed when he caught Newt looking back at him over his shoulder.

“J-just…lay on top?”

With a grin, Newt reached back and pulled his cheeks apart for him.

“Yeah, on top. And inside.”

Hermann choked back a moan. He’d been erect since Newt shed his underwear, but his cock gave an interested twitch at the view.

“Oh, oh wait a sec-“ Newt reached to grab the lube from their bedside table drawer. “Let me just…” He squirted some out onto his fingers.

Before Newt could reach back, Hermann settled between his legs, spreading his thighs with long fingers.

“Hey, didn’t I say I’d do all the wor-aaghhh!” He yelped in surprise and twisted to look back as Hermann’s mess of hair dipped down behind his ass again. Hermann gave a low growl in his throat as he pried the plump cheeks apart and dipped his tongue between.

“Ahh, o-okay…” Newt stuttered, fisting the sheets. “F-full of surprises aren’t y-aahh!”

“Mmm hmm,” Hermann hummed, flicking his tongue against Newt’s tight hole. “Darling, lend me your hand won’t you?”

Shaking, Newt reached back with his lube-covered fingers and stretched himself with two. Hermann continued to lick around the digits, caressing Newt’s perineum and adding his own to stretch him further.

“Herm…Herm, I’m ready…” Newton groaned.

Hermann smiled. “Of course you are.”

He lined his cockhead up against Newt’s hole and slowly pushed inside. No matter how many times they’d done this before, he always went slowly. Getting Newt to relax fully was an impossible task, compounded by the fact that Hermann was surprisingly well-endowed.

“Ahh…ahh, yeah, all the way babe. All the way.” Newt babbled. Hermann’s hips sank down against his rear, hipbones pressing against the warm fleshy globes.

Hermann draped the rest of his body against Newt’s back, now glossy with sweat. He licked a kaiju wing and pressed kisses against Newt’s neck.

“When you’re ready, love.” He murmured, tangling his fingers in Newton’s.

Newt began to move gently, flexing around Hermann’s cock and simultaneously grinding his own dripping member against the bed. Hermann moaned as Newt’s tight passage caressed him, pulling his hands down to hold Newt around the ribs. His hands burrowed underneath the solid body, feeling Newt’s heart beating as they ground together in unison.

Hermann’s leg was forgotten for the moment, sensations pooling in his groin and the heat radiating from Newton’s back and thighs. He held on for dear life as Newt tightened and relaxed his buttocks, coaxing him closer and closer to release.

“See?” Newt huffed. “I…told you I’d do all the work…Ungh…you feel so good, Herm.”

Hermann puffed out a laugh, tickling Newt’s neck. “Y-you’re…AGH-!” Newton clenched particularly hard around his cock- “-y-you’re feeling quite heavenly yourself!”

Newt began to thrust harder into the bed, bouncing and nearly jarring Hermann off of his back. Hermann squeezed him harder, planting his good leg between Newt’s thighs. Newt reached back, soft thick hands pressing down on Hermann’s buttocks and pulling him tighter against his own body.

“S-so close, wouldn’t want you to…ghhnn…slip out…” He ground out, voice uneven as he rutted furiously against the bed.

“N-no we wouldn’t-!” Hermann stammered, reveling in the sensation of warm hands kneading his ass from above and hot, tight oblivion enveloping his groin. “Newton! Newton, I’m going to-!!”

He bit down on a tattooed shoulder as he came in torrents, Newton’s body squeezing and flexing around him mercilessly. Newton yelped and came into the sheets, clenching Hermann’s cock harder than before to milk each spasming dose of cum out of him.

They lay there for a while, intertwined flesh against flesh. Hermann slipped out of Newt and lazily rolled onto his back, still panting. Newt lay prone, pressing his face into the pillow as he gasped for breath. Hermann trailed his fingers over Newton’s heaving back and bottom, caressing him as he came back down.

After some time, Newt rolled onto his back, giggling as the sheets came with him.

“Ugh. I’m a sticky mess!” He gestured to his cum-covered belly. “So, Herm…how’s the leg?”

Hermann huffed. “Much better. Though I do think we should take our time getting out of bed tomorrow, just to be sure.”

Newt laughed and curled around him, pecking him on the cheek. “Agreed.” 

Nearly trailing off to sleep, Hermann sleepily massaged Newton’s sides.

 “Newton?”

 “Hmm?”

“Thank you…that was brilliant.”

 “Anytime…and now you know that there’s no excuse for not fucking me.”

 Hermann smiled. 

“Point taken.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Not beta'd. Not my best. But I just felt like writing this, and here it is. Ta-da. Also, I am sure Newt makes a deliciously soft cushion.


End file.
